


Feeding Him Love and Affection

by fxiryof_shxmpoo (im_the_one_i_should_love)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_one_i_should_love/pseuds/fxiryof_shxmpoo
Summary: With so much going on for this comeback, including crop tops, Yeonjun wasn't feeling too confident. In fact, he felt more aware of how he looked and had quite a few nitpicks for himself.Soobin is going to help with that.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 70





	Feeding Him Love and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here.... if you like this please let me know! I posted this first as a thread on Twitter. Follow me there at fxiryof_shxmpoo but be warned that I'm... into some interesting things not covered in this particular work lol. Please enjoy!

"Open up, sweetheart." Soobin blows on another piece of chicken and delicately places it in Yeonjun's mouth. "You're going to need all this protein after so much dance practice."

Yeonjun silently chewed as he thought about how hard they'd been going at practice lately.

With so much going on for this comeback, including crop tops, Yeonjun wasn't feeling too confident. In fact, he felt more aware of how he looked and had quite a few nitpicks for himself. Soobin patiently listened to each insecurity Yeonjun listed off, from his mouth, to the way his belly folds when he sits, to his butt that just isn't as shapely as he wishes. Soobin prepared another bite for Yeonjun, filling his mouth with veggies and rice this time. Yeonjun swallowed and was about to get up when Soobin grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him back into the couch, straddling his lap and starting to spoon food into his mouth like this. Yeonjun swallowed bite after bite, loving the attention.

"You're beautiful, hyung, you know that? Whatever you're thinking about yourself, that's not how I see it."

Soobin put the bowl down and placed his fingers under Yeonjun's chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. "Whenever I look at your mouth, all I want to do is kiss it, and then defile it." He brings Yeonjun's lips to his, swallowing the little whimpers coming from him already. Soobin's fingers go to trace the soft lips, and slips them inside the warm mouth, Yeonjun immediately starting to suck on them out of pure instinct. Soobin grabs with both hands and stretches his lips obscenely while telling Yeonjun about every dirty thing he wants to do to his mouth, until Yeonjun's panting around his fingers and begging for him to touch him somewhere, anywhere else.

So Soobin withdraws from the sinful mouth and lap and walks his fingers down Yeonjun's torso until he reaches his belly, with the cutest slight little roll that Soobin will make sure he knows he appreciates. Soobin rains kisses all over the tummy, making Yeonjun squirm and shiver. Yeonjun whines for Soobin to please get to his cock, hard and leaking already from so much intimate attention. Soobin takes his time and licks into Yeonjun's belly button, making his back arch up off the couch they've found themselves on. Soobin takes the opportunity to hook his arm around Yeonjun and flip him around, now able to admire his cute, perfect little ass. It's the greatest thing Soobin's ever seen in his life and he wonders how he was blessed with even knowing someone who looked like this, let alone getting to touch him and make him feel good like he deserves to.

"I love your mouth, I love your tummy, I love your ass, everything you hate is something that I love." Soobin hopes that this doesn't sound too cheesy because he means every word of it, he wants Yeonjun to love all of these parts of himself as much as he does. Yeonjun can feel himself blushing as Soobin spreads his cheeks and looks at his hole, a part of himself he has never just shown to anyone like this. Soobin jiggles his cheeks and then gives one a pretty hefty spank, describing to Yeonjun how gorgeous a sight his ass is on display like this, that they should put it in the MoMA or something, that his ass is art and he's an investor... or something.

Yeonjun sighs as he feels Soobin lick him and pushes back onto his tongue, wanting more. He tries to stroke himself but Soobin removes his hand and replaces it with his own, and Yeonjun nearly cries from finally being stimulated. Soobin turns Yeonjun towards him and starts going down on him, pinning his hips to the couch and taking him deep into his throat. Yeonjun grabbed handfuls of Soobin's hair as he came and Soobin swallowed it all, sucking Yeonjun to oversensitivity until he's nearly sobbing. Soobin was so incredibly turned on but he wanted this to be all about his Yeonjunie, but can't deny he needs to see that obscenely large mouth stretched over his dick. Yeonjun greedily sucks him into his mouth, Soobin not lasting longer than a few good thrusts before he busted right down Yeonjun's throat.

"Fuck, see, you're too fucking much, I can't even handle you for more than a little bit or else I cum. You're perfect. You're everything. All I can ever think about is how much I love all that you display just for me and I can't wait for everyone else to get to indulge. Everything about you is perfect Yeonjun and if you ever forget that let me know, because I will be right here with your dick down my throat again to remind you. I love you."


End file.
